


[Podfic of] Humans Really are Such Stupid Creatures

by ShippingWhore (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Bravely Default: Flying Fairy
Genre: Character Study, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-11 00:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4413776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/ShippingWhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major game spoilers! Airy character study.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Humans Really are Such Stupid Creatures

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Humans Really are Such Stupid Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310697) by [Midnight Wolf (Larkawolfgirl)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/Midnight%20Wolf). 
  * Inspired by [The Next First Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348243) by [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/pseuds/sanctum_c). 



> Best podfic recording I've done so far


End file.
